Pensamientos distintos
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Hao x Jeanne, si no les gusta la pareja que hacen U les recomiendo que no lo lean ¡dejen review!


Notas principales de la autora (de Lime): Este n_nU bueno es un fic algo subido de tono, no llegando casi al extremo ok ¬¬U, aunque no lo crean n_nUU no me gusta hacer mucho este tipo de fics, pero estuve inspirada y como para desquitarme un poco en los personajes de la serie que me caen recontra mal ¬¬U Aviso: Este es un HaoxJeanne así que esten preparados.  
  
Pensamientos distintos  
  
El viento soplaaba dulcemente en esta noche de verano, hacía un calor intenso. mucho calor, el shaman de cabello largo, miró hacia el estanque, el cual bellamente brillaba a una intensa luz.. y se veía reflejada una hermosa luna llena. Estaba subido en un arbol, levantó la mirada ahora hacia el cielo, claramente notó que las estrellas formaban el nombre de la persona a quien él amaba. estaba escrito "Anna"  
  
Hao suspiró. Sabía que ella jamás le pertenecería, jamás sería suya. pero.. ¿acaso su "querido hermano" iba a impedir que ella fuese suya? Claro que no. Sobre todo porque sabía que la deseaba, la quería, la necesitaba, lo comprendió. estaba obsecionado con ella, Anna, Anna, Anna, solo aquel nombre cabía en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.  
  
-"aun piensas en ella"-susurró una voz al parecer era de su mente propia, pero luego la reconoció rapidamente. ¿pordría ser posible?  
  
-"así que eres tú. que quieres, supuestamente ambos somos enemigos a muerte, Iron Maiden Jeanne"-dijo Hao sarcasticamente mirando a la joven de largos cabellos celestes, y ojos rojizos -un milagro que haya salido de su ata. dijo urna de hierro- "no estoy de humor para conversar de cosas sobre "reformar el mundo o la paz mundial" solo me interesa como sabes un mundo lleno de shamanes, en el cual tú no estas incluida"  
  
-"no he venido para eso"-respondió Jeanne comenzando a sonrojarse, Hao lo notó rapidamente.  
  
-"¿qué. no me digas que la "virgen" se esta sonrojando solo por estar en frente de su enemigo?"-dijo Hao todavía burlandose de ella, y bajando de un salto del arbol -"ah si tambien me resta decirte que ese rosa no te queda nada bien"-terminpo diciendo mientras que la miraba aun, ella estaba vestida con su ¿pijama rosa? -O lo que sea que use-  
  
-"no te burles, Hao, esa es una cosa de que más detesto de ti."-dijo Jeanne ya muy sonrojada, comenzando a alzar la voz  
  
-"¿por qué no estas con tu ejercito de hombres blancos ¿eh? No me digas que te han abandonado, porque esa no te la creo, aquel sujeto Marco daría la vida por ti, opino que es un completo pisado, dejarme mandar por una niña concentida y caprichosa como tú"-rio de mala gana, mientras que sentía que Jeanne le daba una bofetada, tan dolorosa como la que le dio Anna la primera vez que se vieron, vaya que la chica pegaba fuerte para ser una "santa"  
  
-"que te quede claro que."-dijo sin saber que decir por primera vez en su vida, ya que siempre había dado discursos, tras discursos de paz mundial, entre shamanes y entre no se que cosas más, sobre todo de impartir la justicia divina sobre los pecadores.  
  
-"creo que te quedaste sin habla"-dijo Hao ya más serio sobandose la mejilla izquierda aun roja por la bofetada -"y bueno para que has venido. para matarme de aburrimiento con tu justicia, no me hagas reir, eso sería lo ultimo que esperaría de ti"  
  
-"no. no he venido, para eso. Hao ¿sabes porque te odio tanto?"-preguntó seria mientras que se acercaba a él más y más  
  
-"pues creo que porque no tienes nada en la cabeza, salvo odio y rencor hacia mí"-repuso -"¿en verdad, ¿por qué me odias?"  
  
-"porque. porque tú solo tienes ojos para la prometida de Yoh Asakura. Hao yo."-dijo Jeanne muy nerviosa, apreto los puños con cada vez más fuerza, iba a atreverse, era ahora o nunca, mientras tanto el shaman esperaba una clara respuesta por parte de la chica quien estaba en frente de él -"me he enamorado de ti, Hao Asakura"  
  
-"¿qué?"-casi exclama Hao, sin creerlo -"oye. ¿estas bien de la cabeza? ¿o que? ¿qué no es una de tus "reglitas" NO enamorarse de tu enemigo mortal?"- siguio burlandose el shaman -"aunque no te culpo. soy bastante irresistible, no se como Anna no puede ver esto"  
  
-"no lo dije para que te burles de mí, si he venido hasta aquí es para decirtelo. o para demostrartelo"  
  
-"¿demostrarmelo?"-preguntó confundido el shaman de cabello largo, en realidad no sabía a que se refería, o tal vez lo sabía solo que muy en el fondo  
  
-"he venido a demostrarte cuanto te amo, Hao Asakura"-afirmó Jeanne acercandose a los labios de Hao y besandolo tiernamente, aquellos besos fueron correspondidos, casi de manera inmediata, pero no como Jeanne lo hubiese querido, sino ella estaba muy segura que Hao estaba pensando en Anna en esos instantes  
  
-"ah, ah eso te referías"-dijo Hao terminando de besar a Jeanne, mientras que se volteaba -"bien, ya lo hiciste, te puedes ir ya"-dijo con la intensión de volver a trepar a aquel arbol, pero fue detenido por Jeanne quien comenzó a jalar de su ¿poncho? -o lo que tenga puesto- Hao se volvio a voltear hacia Jeanne, ahora con un brillo especial en sus oscuros y fríos ojos  
  
-"creo que no me has comprendido bien"-dijo la "diosa" al aludido -"quiero que esta noche la recordemos para siempre, ya que será la unica y tal vez la ultima"  
  
-"sé a lo que te refieres"-aclaró Hao mientras que la abrazaba, y ahora él comenzaba a besarla, tomo la iniciativa, o mejor dicho la siguió  
  
Ahora el unico testigo de aquella noche fue la hermosa luna, la cual brillaba encima de ellos... el (*)cinturón de castidad que Jeanne había guardado se rompió aquella noche  
  
-"¿lograste olvidarla?"-preguntó Jeanne aun en los brazos de Hao  
  
-"¿a quien te refieres?"-preguntó friamente -"si te refieres, a Anna, pues no, no la he olvidado aun tengo la esperanza de algun día sea completamente mía y no de mi estúpido hermano"  
  
-"entiendo. como dije, esta noche será la unica, y tal vez la ultima"-dijo Jeanne levantandose, algo dolorida -"tengo que regresar con los míos y tú con los tuyos"-dijo Jeanne colocandose su pijama -"somos dos bandos distintos que siempre estaran en contra, algun día yo misma te mataré Hao Asakura"  
  
-"que ironía"-terminó diciendo Hao -"siempre pensé que estabas enamorada del pequeño inglés"-dijo Hao mirando hacia un costado  
  
-"¿te refieres a Lyserg?"-preguntó Jeanne detendiendose -"pues no, no siento nada por él. tranquilo él tampoco esta enamorado de mí"-dijo Jeanne afirmando sus palabras y negando las ideas de Hao, no podía estar más segura de sus palabras -"ya que mi unico amor, siempre serás tú Hao"  
  
-"tienes razón, nuestros bandos jamás se podran unir. no importa"-dijo en voz alta mientras que sentía que la chica de cabello celeste se iba -"lo que puedan sentir nuestros corazones, jamás se podran juntar nuestras vidas al final uno de los dos morirá. y que así sea"  
  
FIN  
  
Las antipáticas notas de Lime: Hola n///n bueno ahí lo tienen mi primer fic de Hao y Jeanne, no sé por que pero se me ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que ambos hacen una estupenda pareja *-* (además que los dos son tan antipáticos que se llevarían de maravilla) je je ¬¬UU como se habran dado cuenta, son mis personajes menos favoritos je je en ese fic practimcamente me desquité con Iron Maiden quería hacerlo con Hao, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo, estoy de volada, al final no se si se dieron cuenta de que a Hao tambien le gusta. bueno espero les haya gustado n_n dejen review!!!!! Plis!!!!!! Quiero saber si les gustó el fic, o si tal vez me caen tomatazos o hasta palazos je je  
  
(*)Cinturón de castidad: ¬¬U según lo que he visto es la cosa metalica que siempre lleva Jeanne con su traje azul XD, entre las piernas  
  
Yoh : que buen final Lime. no sabía que Hao estuviera enamorado de Jeanne Lime: pues no se si sea verdad, pero a mí me gustaría que se quedaran juntos Anna: sigue soñando Lime: ¬¬U ¿qué acaso quieres quedarte con Hao? . (no con Yoh es mucho mejor, Hao no me cae) Anna: ¬¬ que insinuas Lime: Nada, nada. (tengo miedo al puño de Anita) Hao: ¬¬** oye. Lime: XD mejor sal de aquí Lyserg: veo que me mencionaste al final, Lime Lime: *-* por supuesto, tú no puedes faltar, además tu eres mío!!!!!! (dice lanzandose a Lyserg) Yoh: n_nUUUUUUUUUUU Hao: como siempre, el niño inglés se queda con las autoras Lime: ¬¬ mejor a que dejar a un lado a Hao, Lyserg es mucho más lindo que tú. y. nos despedimos n///n (sigue abrazada a Lyserg) 


End file.
